


Kyra's sick of waiting for Jess to clue in

by A_Pilgrim_In_Zion



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But it could have been dub-con for a minute, But there isn't enough femslash in star wars, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Flygirls, Hair-pulling, I am so not used to writing smut yet, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Semi-Public Sex, The girls are into it but I know what its like to not want to read about it, They're both into it tho, Under-negotiated Kink, Well it's very public semi sex, so here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pilgrim_In_Zion/pseuds/A_Pilgrim_In_Zion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thankfully, after the major loss of personnel that was Starkiller base, a few newbie pilots transferred over from the new republic. The female, Kyra Daniels, was absolutely all that, and poor Jessika was so tongue tied she couldn’t even remember her own name when they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyra's sick of waiting for Jess to clue in

Thankfully, after the major loss of personnel that was Starkiller base, a few newbie pilots transferred over from the new republic. The female, Kyra Daniels, was absolutely all that, and poor Jessika was so tongue tied she couldn’t even remember her own name when they met.

Fortunately, after a few weeks had passed Jess had gotten to the point of being able to talk shop with Kyra, but was still reduced to avoiding her or staring at her when the pilots went for drinks. Even Poe had stopped teasing her, because he felt so bad. That was really a worse humiliation than any of the teasing had been! 

Jess was tinkering with her engine (again) when red squadron landed from its first recon mission as the newly filled out and put together version of itself. With Kyra as Red 2 (she was a gift in the air, maybe she wasn’t Rey or Poe or Jess but she wasn’t far behind.) Jess blushed and put her tools down, figuring she wasn’t any good for concentrating until the hangar cleared, and she’d rather not accidentally figure out how to make an exploding x-wing just because she was distracted. 

As Kyra came past, hugging and high fiving, Jess awkwardly shrunk back... she didn’t know why. She wanted a hug, she knew she *should* high five, and she couldn’t sort her feelings out. Suddenly Kyra grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her slightly. 

“Hey Blue Three, how come you’re always ignoring me?”

Jess turned the brightest shade of red pretty much ever, but not a single word would come out of her throat.

“Am I not good enough for you?” Kyra punctuated with a slightly harder shove, sending Jess stumbling backwards.

“Noo-o-o-o of course you are!” Jess sort of squeaked.

“Then” Kyra gave her one more tiny shove “why?” she finished, pushing Jess up against her x-wing.

Jess panted, eyes wide, staring at Kyra’s lips and wishing she had even half of her brain working on the whole words thing. She wasn’t particularly winning at observations, either - Kyra was herself flushed and staring at Jess’s lips, but ever so fractionally worried she’d read the situation wrong, she didn’t close the gap at first. 

Ultimately the new girl recovered first - the high of her first recon flight was enough to remind her what war was, and Kyra leaned forward and kissed Jess, chastely, pulling back quickly to look her in the eyes. Jess, at that point, was pretty much gone, but at least it finally showed across her face.

“That ok?” Kyra muttered under her breath, panting slightly.

“So ok” came Jess’s for once more collected reply, and this time Jess closed the gap and kissed, hungrily.

Whatever spell had left Jess feeling awkward, feeling scared, was broken by that one action. Jess leaned back into her x-wing, pulling Kyra with her, kissing her as if there were no tomorrow. She splayed her legs out slightly, and pulled Kyra between them, so the gorgeous blonde’s crotch was rubbing against her thigh. For a couple minutes they stayed that way, Kyra rocking gently against Jess’s thigh as their tongues wrestled above, Kyra going in for a nip on Jess’s bottom lip occasionally. Then Kyra pulled back, teasingly, opening her mouth to show some verbal encouragement for Jess to pursue her.  Jess was fast. 

She grabbed the taller woman’s arm and twisted, rotating with it so she was forced to sink to her knees, and grabbed a large handful of her incredibly volumous hair and pulled. Hard. Kyra was kneeling backwards onto her lower legs on the hangar floor, arched back, chest out and panting, neck entirely exposed, and whimpering in absolutely the sexiest way. Keeping her taunt, Jess started to suck on her exposed neck, and the whimpering became an open moan. There weren’t too many pilots left, everyone had been heading out to the mess or to clean up, but the few who remained all looked around. And were somewhat surprised to find Dameron wasn’t the cause this time around! Not, really, that Pava was a bad second guess.

3, 4, after the 5th spot she sucked a bruise into Jess managed to hook Kyra’s hair into the same hand holding her arm, and slid her hand down Kyra’s well muscled abdomen, into the tied off flight suit. It was completely irresistible, such an easy access situation, and yet she could comfortably touch the gorgeous girl without actually showing her off to anyone who wandered by. She massaged gently at her clit, enjoying every twist of reaction, and every whine that escaped past Kyra’s attempts to bite her lips shut. As the newer pilot relaxed into it, Jess released the hard hold she had, and slipped her right hand under the sweaty white tank top to caress the nearby breast. Kyra, for her part, was past much particular caring or consciousness, just reacting to the pleasure, to the high, the adrenaline from the recon mixing with the adrenaline of being in public, and the very real pleasure from Jess’s touch.

Jess new they should get up, they should move somewhere, somewhere they could both do a bit more, but she couldn’t resist, she was already so close... she slipped the fingers she’d been using on Kyra’s clit just around the bend, and pushed two of them up into her soaking warmth. Kyra keened, high pitched and needy, and twisted her head into Jess’s neck. Which presented her with an opportunity she had just enough brain cells to take, and she bit down, sucking noisily at Jess’s paler skin. 

It was Jess’s turn for a gasp to become all too audible, and she bucked her hips forward slightly in instinctive reply. She managed a few more rough thrusts with her fingers, but then, nearly overbalancing, pulled them out with some sadness. Kyra had let her head fall back, panting, and Jess took the opportunity to whisper into her ear - “My room’s only right over there, y’know?”

Kyra looked languidly up through her half lidded eyes, and smiled. “Oh I know Jess, I know.”

Jess managed to turn pretty red again, but, this time she had more motivation to power through the embarrassment. She grabbed Kyra’s arm and all but hauled her to her feet, and they actually ran the couple hundred metres to her door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not against continuing this, but its so pitifully written at the moment, the greater plan is to write more in the same universe.
> 
> Random details: Pava, for this universe, is aro/pan. Kyra hasn't told me yet, but probably arospec, and favouring girls in bed regardless of her final orientation. 
> 
> Kyra's background is fun, but I only know how to signal part of it in star wars terms, so having to look stuff up!
> 
> I'm gonna get better at writing smut, I swear. Concrits welcome!


End file.
